Bizarrah
Bizarrah is an evil genie and the main antagonist of Disney's MathQuest With Aladdin. Backstory Thousands of years ago, the Wizard Pharoah Very Ankh-Amman journeyed to Dragon Island, where, after defeating the dragons, he came upon an ancient silver lamp. Ankh-Amman hoped that the lamp contained a genie who would be able to grant his wish to become even more powerful. But the genie, Bizarrah, turned out to be evil, and would twist Ankh-Amman's wishes around to make them useful for her evil deeds. Realizing that something needed to be done to stop Bizarrah from destroying the world, Ankh-Amman built a magical floating pyramid, where he imprisoned Bizarrah's lamp deep within. Role in the game In the opening cutscene, Bizarrah is released from her lamp by a snake rubbing its body across her lamp. As only a human could be her master, Bizarrah realized she was now free, and set off to wreak havoc on the world once more. She went to Agrabah where she came across Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, and Iago as they were preparing to leave for the Marketplace. She imprisoned Abu in a fruit stand, Jasmine in a mosaic artist's shop, and Aladdin in the boarded-up laboratory of Very Ankh-Amman. She then took Genie and Iago to the Palace Dungeon. Genie and Iago managed to escape from the Dungeon using Yazoul's Number Wall. After rescuing Abu, Jasmine, and Aladdin, they learned that Bizarrah had broken her lamp into three pieces to prevent her from being imprisoned again. Aladdin managed to grab one of the pieces, and revealed that Bizarrah had hidden another one at the Magic Carnival. Genie and Iago made their way to the Carnival, where they found the lamp piece hidden among the various prizes. After playing a bunch of carnival games, they earned enough tickets to buy the lamp piece. They also bought a token to hear a fortune from the Fortune Teller. The Fortune Teller revealed that the reason why Bizarrah was pursuing Aladdin was because she knew he had the power and knowledge to defeat her, and that the third piece of Bizarrah's lamp was hidden in the Floating Pyramid. Genie and Iago journeyed to the pyramid. The spirit of Very Ankh-Amman warned them that once they were inside, there was no turning back, and to abandon all hope of ever returning from within, at the same time, told them that their quest was a worthy cause. They made their way past the various defenses until they reached the tomb, where they found the third piece of the lamp hidden inside the coffin alongside Very Ankh-Amman's mummified corpse. After re-assembling the lamp, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu arrived, being pursued by Bizarrah. Thinking fast, Aladdin begged Genie to put him inside Bizarrah's lamp. Genie complied, despite Jasmine's protests, and Bizarrah followed Aladdin inside the lamp, only to realize her mistake. Iago was afraid that Bizarrah would be released again if the lamp was rubbed, but Genie revealed that the first person to enter the lamp would be the first to exit upon the lamp being rubbed, and they rubbed the lamp, releasing only Aladdin and trapping Bizarrah once more. After Aladdin and the gang left, Bizarrah heard the snake slithering around her lamp, and ordered the snake to release her again. The snake, however, refused to comply. Trivia *In The Return of Jafar, it is revealed that if a lamp is destroyed, the genie will be destroyed as well, but Bizarrah was unharmed when she broke her own lamp. It's possible because Bizarrah voluntarily destroyed her own lamp that she was not destroyed. It's also possible that only a genie who isn't free can be destroyed if their lamp is destroyed. And it is also possible that since Bizarrah's lamp was broken into pieces that could easily be put back together that she wasn't destroyed, unlike Jafar's lamp which was melted upon being knocked into lava. *Bizarrah's looks and design greatly resemble that of Ursula from The Little Mermaid. Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Humanoid Category:Main Antagonists Category:Genies Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video game villains